


Ревнивая женушка

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Кирхайс любит Райнхарда всей душой. Но иногда и ему нужно отдохнуть.





	Ревнивая женушка

Кирхайс коротал вечер в офицерском клубе в компании бокала темного Одинского. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Райнхард был не в настроении, и Кирхайс практически сбежал, не в силах выносить больше его придирки. Он любил Райнхарда всей душой, он надеялся провести с ним всю жизнь, но иногда ему хотелось покоя. Побыть одному, глотнуть свежего воздуха, соскучиться, в конце концов. И, может быть, лишь самую малость напомнить Райнхарду, что не стоит воспринимать его как должное.  
Ничего больше.  
Однако, когда симпатичный офицер с затаившейся в уголках губ улыбкой встретился с ним взглядом, Кирхайс не стал отводить глаза. Он выдержал этот поединок с честью, даже отпил из бокала, не переставая смотреть. Что и говорить, внимание льстило Кирхайсу, заставляло чувствовать себя достаточно ценным призом.  
Офицер пересел поближе, представился:  
— Антон.  
— Зигфрид.  
Кирхайс так редко слышал свое имя, что ему потребовалось небольшое усилие, чтобы назвать его, а не фамилию. Они пожали друг другу руки, и Антон едва заметно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Кирхайса, прежде чем разорвать рукопожатие.  
— Вас угостить? — как можно небрежнее спросил Кирхайс и, когда Антон согласился, заказал ему такой же, как у себя, бокал пива.  
Они поговорили недолго о каких-то совершенно не важных вещах, а когда бокалы опустели, Кирхайс встал, потянулся, демонстрируя размах плеч.  
— Пожалуй, пора идти.  
Антон согласно кивнул и поднялся следом.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил он.  
Кирхайс на мгновение представил лицо Райнхарда, если он явится домой в компании случайного знакомого, которого подцепил в баре, и содрогнулся.  
— К тебе.  
Антон кивнул.  
После, когда они ехали в ландкаре, Кирхайс увидел, что он пристально разглядывает его руки.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он, невольно сжимая кулаки.  
— Ищу кольцо, — невозмутимо ответил Антон и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд пояснил. — У тебя было такое выражение лица, когда я спросил, словно дома тебя ждет ревнивая жена.  
Кирхайс несколько натянуто рассмеялся. Он не знал, что отвечать. Впрочем, Антон все понял сам.  
— Я не так уж далек от правды, верно? — произнес он, все так же внимательно глядя на Кирхайса.  
Тот поморщился, но кивнул.  
— Это проблема?  
Антон пожал плечами.  
— Если только твоя женушка потом не явится ко мне, чтобы выцарапать глаза.  
На этот раз пожимать плечами пришлось уже Кирхайсу.  
— Значит, в твоих интересах не трепаться об этом направо и налево.  
Что в противном случае «женушка» скорее оторвет ему голову голыми руками, а потом для верности застрелит, Кирхайс уточнять не стал.

Дом Антона Кирхайс толком не разглядел: Антон быстро приложил карту-ключ к замку и пригласил его войти. Свет в коридоре он включить не успел. Кто к кому первым шагнул в объятия, Кирхайс не знал. Все вышло само, и вот они уже стоят обнявшись, и лихорадочно целуют друг друга. Антон был другим. Другого роста, с другим запахом, другой манерой подставлять губы. Даже в темноте его невозможно было перепутать с Райнхардом, и это будоражило невероятно.  
Антон прервал поцелуй первым. Отступил на шаг, нашарил выключатель на стене, и свет ударил по глазам.  
— Вина? — предложил Антон, но Кирхайс отрицательно мотнул головой.  
Он поднялся по узкой лестнице вслед за Антоном в его спальню и ненадолго остановился на пороге, разглядывая ее. Ему нечасто приходилось бывать в чужих спальнях.  
Кирхайс отмер, только когда Антон, уже снявший китель, начал расстегивать манжеты на рубашке.  
— Не торопись, — сказал он, шагнув к Антону и перехватывая его руку.  
Было упоительно сладко целовать обнажившиеся запястья — не такие тонкие, как у Райнхарда, но более чувствительные. Искать другие различия — и находить их. Кирхайс исследовал тело Антона с невероятной тщательностью и удивленно вздрогнул, почувствовав ответные прикосновения. Ласки Антона тоже были другими, совсем другими.  
Но когда ласкающая ладонь обхватила его член, Кирхайс отбросил ее, подмял Антона под себя, укусил в шею и замер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он едва не кончил от первого же прикосновения.  
Вернув себе инициативу, Кирхайс снова ринулся в бой, и на этот раз уже Антон остановил его, не позволив коснуться пальцами входа.  
— Обычно я не захожу так далеко с теми, с кем сплю в первый раз, — сказал он.  
— Я — не «обычно», — ледяным тоном ответил Кирхайс.  
— О нет, — усмехнулся Антон, снова притягивая его к себе. — Конечно же нет.  
Он развел ноги и принял и пальцы, и после — член Кирхайса.  
То, как Антон при этом коротко стонал, было другим. Но он так же горячо и тесно обхватывал член, как Райнхард, и Кирхайс мгновенно пожалел, что настоял на своем. Лучше бы они и в самом деле просто подрочили друг другу.  
Теперь же Кирхайсу хотелось, чтобы под ним был Райнхард, чтобы он мелодично стонал на каждом движении, так, как умеет только он один.  
Антон притянул его руку к своему члену, и, лаская его в такт, Кирхайс снова не мог не сравнивать: Райнхарду бы это не понадобилось. С ним и сам Кирхайс бы забыл обо всем, отдаваясь удовольствию, даже собственное имя; сейчас же он мог только снова и снова думать о Райнхарде.  
Когда сперма плеснула на живот, Антон хрипло застонал, и, чувствуя, как сокращаются его мышцы, Кирхайс на мгновение прикрыл глаза и позволил себе представить, что это Райнхард, — и только тогда тоже смог кончить.  
Он скатился с Антона, полежал немного, бездумно глядя в потолок, а потом встал.  
— Я схожу в душ? — спросил он, и Антон вяло махнул рукой, соглашаясь.  
В душе Кирхайс тщательно смыл с себя чужой запах, а когда вышел, Антон лежал в той же позе. Из-под полуприкрытых ресниц он наблюдал, как Кирхайс одевается, и, только когда тот уже застегивал воротничок на кителе, открыл глаза и приподнялся.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы как-нибудь повторить?  
Кирхайс отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не думаю, что нам обоим это нужно.  
Антон улыбнулся.  
— Тогда до свидания, Зигфрид.  
— До свидания, Антон.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Кирхайс думал о том, что вряд ли они когда-нибудь еще встретятся.

Он прошел пару кварталов, завернул в первую попавшуюся пивную и, только пропитавшись как следует запахами алкоголя и дешевого табака, решился вернуться домой.  
Райнхард уже спал. Ночник, без которого он не мог уснуть, освещал его спокойное лицо. Словно ребенок, Райнхард подсунул ладошку под щеку и слегка приоткрыл рот. Сердце Кирхайса кольнуло острой нежностью: спящий Райнхард был как никогда похож на ангела.  
Тихо, стараясь его не потревожить, Кирхайс разделся и забрался под одеяло. Но стоило ему лечь — и Райнхард сонно вздохнул, развернулся и обнял его.  
— Я скучал, — выдохнул он куда-то Кирхайсу в шею.  
— Я тоже, — ответил тот, целуя спутанные золотые локоны.  
Он нисколько не лгал.

***

С Антоном судьба все же свела их еще раз, при самых неожиданных обстоятельствах.  
«Ты?» — изумленно приподнял брови Кирхайс, целясь в Антона из бластера.  
«Ты?!» — ответный взгляд был полон такого же изумления.  
Антон отбросил бластер и поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— И что вы намерены со мной сделать? — спросил он с каким-то веселым любопытством.  
— Это решит маркиз Лоэнграмм, — сухо ответил Кирхайс.  
— Вот как… — отозвался Антон.  
«Ревнивая женушка?» — спросил он одними глазами.  
Кирхайс еле заметно кивнул.  
«Лучше бы тебе даже не знать насколько», — подумал он.  
Но вслух, конечно же, говорить не стал.


End file.
